Ice Cream
by IntraSule
Summary: Maybe Alfred enjoys ice cream a little to much... Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz


Alfred awoke to a surprise, and it wasn't pleasant considering what the surprise was. After hopping out of his post-coitus messy bed and taking a shower to wake his body up, Alfred went downstairs in a pair of sweatpants with a drying towel on his wet head. He roughly rubbed his hair dry with the towel as he made his way to the kitchen. Once at the doorway, Alfred lifted the towel away from his face to find Arthur just ahead.

Alfred wrapped the towel around his shoulders and leaned against the threshold, silently watching Arthur and apprecating the view of Arthur's tiny firm bottom clad in the tight black undies Alfred bought for him, which accentuated Arthur's long cream-colored legs- riddled with only two or three reddish bitemarks- as well his butt cheeks. And the rest of Arthur's lean figure was lovely as well; Alfred could see the small yet toned shoulders and upper arms through the form-fitting Union Jack tee shirt, and the apron-

_Apron?! _Alfred gasped internally. With realization hitting him, Alfred pushed away from the kitchen doorway and nearly jumped to stop Arthur. Just as he reached Arthur, a bright orange flame burst from the pan that Arthur held in his hand. As Arthur screamed and coughed from the smoke, Alfred snatched the pan and tossed it into the sink. He grabbed the fire extinguisher that hung nearby and sprayed the foam all over the sink until the flames disappeared.

With both of them panting from the panicking situation, Alfred sluggishly placed the fire extinguisher on the countertop and rubbed the bridge of his nose before finally shrieking, "_Arthur, what the hell?!"_

"Alfred, please do not shout," Arthur said as he rubbed his fingers against his temples, "It's too early-"

"You were going to burn down my house, man! Geez, I think I have a reason to yell!"

"Well pardon me for trying to be considerate and fix something to fill that bottomless pit you call your stomach! I figured that the way you were so _ravenous_ in bed last night, you'd be hungry in the morning!" Arthur gritted his teeth in frustration and glared down at the floor. "Oh, but of course you wouldn't want to eat anything _I _make; everything I make to you is just shit on a plate..."

Alfred started to respond, opening his mouth to bring on some snark because his nerves are just bad at the moment after the potential housefire, but then he simply covered his mouth and chuckled. He snickered at the way Arthur mentioned their time together last night; it was just like him to try to speak about sex with as much proper, "clean" words as possible.

Arthur glared straight into Alfred's face and crossed his arms. "What on earth is so damn funny?!"

Shaking his other hand dismissively, Alfred coughed and said, "Aw, man, Artie, it's nothing, it's nothing. Ah, you're right, it's too early for shouting like this."

Arthur raised an eyebrow and shook his head slowly as he said, "My goodness, you have the strangest mood swings ever."

"Yeah, I know, right? But uh, hey, I'm glad that you wanna feed me and stuff...If you're still up for it, I'm still a little hungry. Man I can actually eat a horse now!"

"As long as I don't need an oven to cook it, right?"

"Ha ha, yeah!"

Arthur turned up his nose. "Well, good, because I lost my cooking mood, anyway!" He untied the apron from around his waist, tossed it on the rack, and went to the refrigerator. "How about some ice cream then? I can maybe whip up a quick sundae before you go off to that McDonalds place and get your poor excuse for breakfast there."

"Dude, yeah!" Alfred said as he bounced excitedly. "I _love _your sundaes!"

"Don't I know it. Oh, grab a couple of bowls for us and some toppings from over there, if you don't mind."

Still giddy over being able to eat Arthur's specially-made sundaes, Alfred flounced around the kitchen to take out the bowls and toppings and spoons. When he settled the items on the kitchen island, he looked over towards Arthur, who was struggling to get the ice cream out.

"Urgh, godammit, Al, why do you have so much stuff in here?" Arthur grumbled as he shoved food item after food item aside.

Alfred smiled softly and sauntered over to Arthur, wrapping his arms around Arthur's hips from behind and making their bodies move as one from side to side in a slow, little dance. Alfred placed a kiss in the crook of Arthur's neck and started to hum.

"Alfred, are you humming?" Arthur asked as his cheeks flushed in a light pink.

"I don't want to be the one to say; I just want to take it day by day. Maybe we could take the time to breathe. I just want to eat my ice cream~"

"Oh, Alfred, you're not going to-"

Still holding onto Arthur and swinging their bodies a tad faster, Alfred continued to sing softly, "The candy shop I go to is near my house. And all the kids they think I'm weird; I'm not. If only I could be a boy in love with vanilla ice cream in my mouth!" Alfred turned Arthur around swiftly, bringing a surprised yelp from the Brit, and held him close.

"No one sees the flavor in my heart. I'm wishing you could savor a small part of me. I don't need to know your name..." Alfred lifted Arthur's chin and softly brushed their lips together. "...A scoop will do fine."

"Oh uhm... Alfred, don't, I can't make the sundaes like this- wha!"

Alfred pulled Arthur away from the refrigerator in a twirl and sang louder, "When I think of ice cream, the only thing that comes to mind is you! I want my chocolate ice cream, with crunchy peanuts, yes you know it's true! If I only had one dream, I'd try to make all my wishes come true! Let's go out tonight and have a bite of all my favorite sweetest candy! The only other sweet I'd want is you~"

Alfred took both of Arthur's hands in his own and swung their arms in and out, grinning boisterously as Arthur blushed harder and shook his head in disbelief.

" Run to me, tell me I'm the one you see. Wishing all the stars in the universe revolved around me. It's a sweetest thought, but maybe I'm not sweet enough; if only I could have my cake and eat it, the world would turn to me. I can't predict a thing, toffee is all that I need! A sugar rush will push me through..."

"Alfred, those lyrics are so weird."

Alfred snickered and got them into a swing dance as he rapped the next part. "I got my own stash hidden in the back when I need a snack. It's the next best thing yeah better than crack!  
Yeah I needed to fly; don't ask me why cause I'll be running to the other room. I like chocolate a lot I've been eating it nonstop. I wish I could be like Willy Wonka but I'm not. Do you remember the days? I remember the days. Can't handle all of the wait. Could've beaten the line.

"When I think of ice cream, the only thing that comes to mind is you! I want my chocolate ice cream, with crunchy peanuts, yes you know it's true! If I only had one dream, I'd try to make all my wishes come true! Let's go out tonight and have a bite of all my favorite sweetest candy! The only other sweet I'd want is you~"

"Alfred, you need to find a new favorite song because this one's just ridiculous now!" Arthur laughed as he unknowingly let himself be pulled and swung and twirled in this weird yet fun dance. He, too, moved his hips and swung his arm in and out, enjoying the intimate yet silly movements Alfred brought on.

"I'm never gonna let you touch my ice cream! You gotta eat yours cause I got mine~ How could I let you just break me down? I gotta try~ I gotta try ~!" Alfred slowed the dance down, looking down into Arthur's eyes, his own radiant with the youthful affection that was growing inside of him at the moment.

"When I think of ice cream, the only thing that comes to mind is you! I want my chocolate ice cream, with crunchy peanuts, yes you know it's true! If I only had one dream, I'd try to make all my wishes come true! Let's go out tonight and have a bite of all my favorite sweetest candy! The only other sweet I'd want is you, yeah. The only other sweet I'd want is you~!"

And with that, Alfred spun Arthur a final time and dipped him to end the dance. They held each other's gazes as they stood still in that position, until they both burst out laughing, straightening up and holding each other until Arthur was the one to break them apart.

"Alfred, oh my Lord, you do that every time I make you a sundae. Good grief, you need to break that habit!" Arthur said as he went back to getting the

Alfred jutted his lip out in a fake pout. "Well, if it's such a bad song to you, why do you still give me ice cream knowing what comes next then, huh?" Alfred crossed his arms and smirked. "Admit, Artie, you just like listening to me sing, don't you?"

Arthur shrugged and took out the ice cream after finally finding it. "Maybe I do, love," he said as he gave a quick peck on Alfred's cheek. "Maybe I do."

* * *

Ha ha, so I wrote this thing based on this headcanon: littleaphheadcanons_._tumblr_._com/post/5729346041 9/america-sings-this-whenever-he-goes-out-for-ice# notes and ever since I first saw it, I just fell head-over-heels in love with the song! n_n


End file.
